xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Seal
Official Biography *Name: Seal *Nacionality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 18 years old *Birthday: January 5 *Occupation: Composer *Height: 1.78 m *Weight: 68 kg *Blood type: A *Hobbies: Music *Hates: Tobacco At his friends' eyes, Seal's life is boring: A glass of milk every morning, no alcohol or tobacco, a good physical fitness program, rarely goes to sleep late. He uses his free time to listen to music, play guitar, read and write songs. Even in the livelies concert, his words are calm and respectful to his loyal audience and he doesn't get drunk with the applauses. He takes good care of his friends, for that reason he is sometimes called the "nanny" of the band. He didn't really want to participate in the XD tournament, but he went as they said he was talented and along with his friend Blast they could make it good in the circuit. After Blast insisted with great passion, Seal finally agreed: "Time to start a special training!" 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Energy:' Ice *'Fighting Style:' Unique *'Membership:' Unknown Seal is a good musician and composer, and he has a rigorous fitness discipline, so his physical condition is excellent. He uses his guitar as a weapon, and he's someway able to create ice to enhance his special attacks. His fightning style is very similar to the one of his friend Blast. Movelist Command Moves *'Spin Kick (旋踢): → B' Seal turns around and jumps while performing a flying kick. This move can hit opponents either standing on crouching; it's unblockable on crouching opponents but doesn't cause a knockdown. Seal can cancel normal attacks into this command move, and in turn he can cancel it with any air special move. Special Moves *'Overtones (弦外之音): ↓ ↘ → B / D ''' ' └─''Go (起): → A' '' '''└─Stop (落): → B' With ↓ ↘ → B / D, Seal moves forward and performs a slashing attack with his guitar. It's short-ranged, but knocks the opponent away. D version has slightly longer range. In a corner, it gives enough time to juggle the opponent after a hit. Adding → A after Overtones (hit or miss), will make Seal to jump and performing a cut at middle height. It covers good distance but leaves him exposed for a considerable time. It's perfect to follow-up after Overtones hit, and it knocks the opponent down as Seal lands; it even gives Seal time to perform an extra air move in top of it. Adding → A after Overtones (hit or miss), will make Seal to hop while performing a descending cut with his guitar. This works as an overhead move that causes knockdown on a crouching opponent. It's better to use after Overtones was blocked, to mix up. *'Wind Ride (乘风): ↓ ↙ ← B / D (Also in air)' ''' └─'''Shadow (起): (On air version hit) ← /→ A With ↓''' ↙ ←''' B / D, Seal hops quickly and performs a flying kick accompanied by blue ice breeze. When single hits, this move knocks the opponent far away. It can also destroy simple projectiles (special moves). D has a longer range. When done in air, Seal dives into a kick that knocks the opponent down at his feet. If you perform ←''' A or → A during the hit, Seal will bounce on his opponent in a rolling jump, in a different direction according to the directional pressed. This allows Seal to recover more quickly or change direction to leave the opponent's protected space. *'''Windmill Strike (磨品之击): ↓ ↙ ← A / C Seal hops while moving his guitar down as a scythe. This is a quick overhead attack that also allows Seal to dodge sweeps and other ground attacks. It's also good to juggle an opponent after a launcher, and gives enough time for one further juggle. None of the versions cause a knockdown when hit. *'Shiver (颤栗): → ↓ ↘ B / D' ''' └─'''Sound Break (音破): B / D Seal steps forward while rising his guitar, then he starts spinning it over his head. This move is a mediocre but safe anti-air (if takes much time to start up) but has great juggle potential as it can be performed over and over in certain conditions. 10 hits. If B / D are tapped while the move is still hitting, Seal will grab his guitar and perform a single slash that knocks the opponent down and away, ending the move. Shiver doesn't knock the opponent down and has a little recovery time, so it's safer to have it aborted via Sound Break if the opponent blocked. *'Billow (淘天): → ↓ ↘ A / C' A perfect anti-air move. Blast rises in a jumping jab accompanied with an icy wind spiral. A version jumps lower and hits 3 times, while C version reaches more height and distance, deals up to 5 hits when hitting a standing opponent in fully. Super Moves *'RockRock!: ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Seal prepares and charges to attack his opponent. If it hits, he will perform a series of different punches and kicks, ending in a cut with his guitar, that knocks the opponent away and makes it bounce in wire, allowing a follow-up. A version reaches 3/4 screen, while C version travels the full screen. If the move is blocked, Seal will slow down to recover and it will be vulnerable to the opponent's attack. MAX version includes Seal rising his guitar and spinning it around in an ice cyclone, before scoring the final slash with his guitar that bounces it in a wire. Both A and C versions have the same reach than regular version of the super. Good damage, 35 hits total. *'Blizzard Shake (凛风摇): (Air) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' When done in midair after a jump or a hop, Seal will stop his movement and launch forward covered in ice energy, hitting a midair opponent and causing knockdown. Deals 6 hits. After covering around 3/4 screen, Seal descends down with considerable recovery time. Quick to come out but little priority, better to use in combos. MAX version is performed similarly, but after the 3/4 screen travel, Seal stops in midair and dives down in a kick, covering the rest of the screen; if hits, creates a chunk of ice crystals. If Seal has crossed the opponent with the first part of the move, then he will turn round instead, and perform the kick to hit him fully. Better damage but still 6 hits. Hidden Esoteric *'Frozen Death (冰封寂灭): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Unlike other Hidden Esoteric supers, this costs only 1 stock. Seal steps forward and performs a single concentrated hit with his guitar. If it hits, the opponent will freeze on its place (it can even hit opponents in air), then Seal will turn round and create a chunk of ice crystals around the opponent. After Seal poses, the crystals break and the opponent is knocked away. Little damage, but it can hit in variety of situations. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Seal_1.jpg Seal_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Seal's official profile page Category:Humans Category:Characters